


PLUM DUPIONI

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 (costume spoiler)<br/>Summary: Its Arthur’s birthday and Gwen’s gift is something only she can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLUM DUPIONI

  
  
**Title: PLUM DUPIONI**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen,

**Spoilers: series 5 costume spoiler**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Its Arthur’s birthday and Gwen’s gift is something only she can give him.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA. I look forward to your comments.

  
**This is part of the Queen’s Couture series.**

 

**PLUM DUPOINI**

Gwen rushed out of Gaius’ chambers. She had so much to organize before tomorrow.

 

It was the day before Arthur’s birthday feast. Everything had to be perfect for the celebration. It wasn’t the first birthday feast Gwen had planned for Arthur but she wanted to make sure it was as perfect as possible. This year was special.

 

Gwen walked into the hall and looked around. She had to make sure the decorations were perfect. The banners and garlands were being hung and the candles were being changed in the chandelier. Satisfied that the work would be completed in time, Gwen made her way to the kitchens.

 

Gwen had requested all of Arthur’s favorites for his birthday. She wanted to make sure there was plenty of food. Arthur loved food and had a healthy appetite. It wouldn’t do for the food to run out too early in the night.

 

The head cook showed her all the food that was being prepared and Gwen was pleased with the amount. The head cook also proudly showed off the large apple cake for the King’s celebration. Apple cake was Arthur’s favorite. Gwen was glad the cook hadn’t forgotten the cake because she hadn’t remembered to request it.

 

The party needed spirits. Those Knights of Camelot drank heavily at feasts. Gwen had made arrangements the day before for ale and wine.

 

There was one more thing she would have to attend to before tomorrow night. She needed to have a present for Arthur. This had to be a special gift. He was the King after all. Reaching the chambers that she used during the day, she sat at her desk and took a piece of parchment and wrote four simple words on it. She tied it with a lavender ribbon. It was a gift that only she, his queen, could give him.

 

She had written:

_I am with child._


End file.
